bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa
Alyssa is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Alyssa has typically played ORGs with people she was already familiar with and was excited to get the chance to play with fresh faces. Alyssa spent her time trying to make connections with people and get them to trust her. She got into an early alliance with Edvin, Lex and Seth called Lames. Outside of this alliance she also had a strong connection with Tyrell and they formed the Minecraft alliance with Yag. During the first few weeks she decided to lay low, work on her relationships which allowed her to continually avoid the block. As the game progressed, her game relationship with Tyrell weakened but she grew closer to Gina, Emma, Awk and Bailey and they formed the keysmash alliance. She seemed to be in a good position in the game and things were going well for her, however, when once of their alliance members, Gina, ended up on the block Bailey blindsided them and voted her out. She felt she was in a horrible position but tried to make the best of it. She voice chatted with Zachary that entire day prior to the double and grew a lot closer to him. After also losing Emma, Alyssa knew she had to find more allies. She already had a good relationship with Seth, but it grew a lot stronger. After winning POV and saving Yag, it earned his trust and made him want to work with her. She formed an alliance with him and Zachary called Wendy’s drive thru. These three also formed a four person alliance with Awk called the crackheads. These alliances did not last long as Alyssa and Zachary decided they wanted to take out Yag instead of Lex. He felt extremely hurt and betrayed and went off in cellblock (the living room chat). She also made an official alliance with Zachary and Seth called the Holy Trinity. After he won the following HOH her and Zachary both felt pretty safe. Despite Seth initially nominating Zachary, they still had hope that he would stick to his word and choose them over Lex. However, once Awk won POV and guaranteed his safety, he made Alyssa the renom. She felt quite shocked but reached out to both Awk and Lex to see how they would vote. Awk promised her his vote and stuck to his word. However, Lex and Seth had planned for the vote to tie so that Seth could break it and evict her. Alyssa was evicted from BB Penitentiary and was the fifth member to join the jury house. Alyssa also received the most votes by the spectators and was crowned Discord’s Favourite Player. During cycle five Alyssa became Warden’s Assistant and won the power to make a third nominee anonymously. During cycle 6 Alyssa activated her power and decided to make Yag the third nominee. This same cycle she won POV and saved him to cover her tracks and get him to trust her. During cycle 6, Alyssa also cracked the code in her private cell. By !searching in your private DR you would get clues to a secret combination. Alyssa was able to get the combination which gave her the opportunity to complete a GED test. Alyssa decided to take the test which she passed and it granted her a power. She received The Veto of Solace. When activated, it allowed the remaining nominee to name the replacement instead of the HOH. It expired at the final 6 which was the week she activated it. She told Zachary about her power and they agreed that they wanted to cause some chaos and activate it. Prior to activating it, they told Lex that unless she named Yag the replacement, she would go home. She followed their instructions and she survived the week. Biography Name: Alyssa Age: 15 Hometown: alberta, Canada Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: fan Favorite Houseguest: karen singbeil from bbcan5!! Favorite BB Season: bbcan5 Three Words That Describe You: chaotic, empathetic, loud Game Strategy: my strategy is that i want to try and plan out which comps to win and lose and try and maintain a good social game till i can snap on those hoes. Fun Fact: i am im a choir, im learning guitar, and i make tiktoks Mugshot Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants from Canada Category:LGBT Contestants